Fortune Is a Witch
by Nulla Salus
Summary: A Season Six 'Episode' -- When Phoebe starts receiving premonitions off of everything she touches, she is forced to face issues she thought were long since dead.
1. Teaser

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This story is the first "episode" of what one might call my alternate season six of Charmed. This script does not take anything that has happened in the actual season six into account. So my characterization of Chris is a bit different from the show's because when I wrote this "episode" the season had yet to air.  
  
I hope you enjoy.   
  
=========================================  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT  
  
PAIGE is sitting at a low table, covered in witch supplies--honey, herbs, a few lit candles, a pot of boiling water, and the Book of Shadows. The only non-pagan object on the table is Wyatt's baby monitor. Paige glances at the Book of Shadows as she picks up measuring spoons to measure out some herbs.  
  
PAIGE  
Phoebe! Will you come on all ready?  
  
PHOEBE enters, speaking on a cordless phone and carrying two coffee mugs.  
  
PHOEBE  
...Okay, Elise. I will. Okay. Good night.  
  
She hangs up the phone and sits down at the table across from Paige.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
Okay, okay. You don't have to yell. You'll wake up the baby.  
  
PAIGE  
He's going to wake up anyway if the phone keeps ringing every  
two seconds. I thought the point of taking a vacation was to not  
work.  
  
PHOEBE  
I know, but Elise and some of the other editors are making  
decisions about content and promotion so she keeps calling to...  
(off Paige's look)  
Vacation. Right. So, what did I miss?  
  
PAIGE  
Pretty much everything. All that's left is adding the valerian  
root and we're ready.  
  
Phoebe reaches for the measuring spoons and the valerian root. PIPER enters, dressed as though she had been out.  
  
PIPER  
Hey. What are you guys doing up here? Are we demon dueling?  
  
PHOEBE  
No. We're about to perform a tea ceremony.  
  
PIPER  
Oh. Good.  
  
She collapses, exhausted and exasperated, on a nearby loveseat.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
I'm feeling a little battle worn tonight.  
  
PAIGE  
Things didn't go well with Javier at the club?  
  
PIPER  
Nope.  
  
PAIGE  
Piper, if the guy keeps screwing up, why don't you fire him?  
  
PIPER  
I know. I should. It's just... With everything that's been going  
wrong in his life recently I don't want to add being fired to  
the list.  
  
Paige gives her an understanding look, but Phoebe doesn't seem to have a clue what they are talking about.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
So, why are you two doing the tea thing?  
  
PAIGE  
It was Phoebe's idea.  
  
Piper and Paige share a surprised look that Phoebe does not notice.  
  
PIPER  
(to Phoebe)  
I thought you had a date with Evan tonight.  
  
PHOEBE  
I did, but he had to cancel. And since I've been feeling  
stretched kinda thin with work and everything, I thought this  
might help me find a little balance. You know, cast out some  
negative energy.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Piper)  
Do you want to join us? I think we have enough water.  
  
PIPER  
Sure. Just let me go change. Did you put Wyatt to bed?  
  
PAIGE  
Actually, I decided to take him clubbing instead. We hit a few  
places but then I lost track of him. I was tired so I came on  
home, but the last I saw him he was partying down with a few  
girls at a bar over on 5th.  
  
PIPER  
Paige...  
  
PAIGE  
You know I'm kidding. I gave him a bottle...  
(off Piper's look)  
Of milk and put him to bed. He hasn't made a peep since.  
  
PIPER  
Well, I'll look in on him anyway to make sure he isn't passed  
out holding a shot glass with a diaper on his head.  
  
Piper leaves.  
  
PHOEBE  
Hey, who's Javier?  
  
PAIGE  
The assistant manager at the club.  
  
PHOEBE  
What happened to Denise?  
  
PAIGE  
Denise? She had to quit about six months ago when her girlfriend  
was transferred.  
  
PHOEBE  
(troubled by her unawareness)  
Oh.  
  
PAIGE  
Hey, the water's getting cold. Do you want to go ahead and  
start? Piper can join in when she gets back.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay.  
  
They both pour the valerian root they had measured out into the pot of hot water and join hands across the table as they begin to chant:  
  
PAIGE and PHOEBE  
Nervous anxiety, you are dead.  
Roots and water, soothe our heads.  
Bring to us your calming peace.  
As we will, so mote it be.  
  
As they finish the spell, PUSH TO PHOEBE who begins to shake and she is thrown into a...  
  
PREMONITION  
  
This premonition is unlike any premonition Phoebe has had before. Images flash before her, rapid-fire, so fast she can't even register them: episode 17, year 4 - Phoebe giving Piper CPR; episode 20, year 4 - Piper, drunk, telling Leo that she let Cole destroy Phoebe; episode 11, year 5 - Cole killing the woman in the hospital; episode 16, year 4 - Paige being tormented by Cole in the attic; episode 4, year 5 - Cole killing the slum lord; episode 9, year 5 - Paige dying from darklighter poison; episode 18, year 4 - Cole standing over an unconscious Paige with a fireball; episode 21, year 4 - Piper telling Paige that she might not be able to have children; episode 6, year 5 - Lydia being killed; episode 20, year 4 - Paige being hit by Cole's fireball; episode 22, year 3 - Shax menacing in the manor; episode 1, year 4 - Piper crying at Prue's funeral; episode 1, year 4 - Prue's coffin; episode 3, season 4 - Prue's grave marker. The bombardment stops as the last image--Prue's grave marker--lingers in her mind's eye for several moments.  
  
IN THE ATTIC Phoebe opens her eyes, breathing hard and shaken by what she has just experienced.  
  
PAIGE  
Phoebe, are you okay?  
  
Phoebe does not respond, but remains staring vacantly past her sister.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd, O.S.)  
Phoebe?  
  
END OF TEASER 


	2. Act I

INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT  
  
Phoebe is sitting on the loveseat, still a little shaken from her vision. Piper is sitting beside her and Paige is leaning against the armrest. Neither of them is touching Phoebe.  
  
PIPER  
Are you sure you're okay?  
  
PHOEBE  
Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little... I've never experienced  
anything like that before.  
  
PAIGE  
So was it a premonition?  
  
PHOEBE  
I don't know. Maybe. Except it seemed more like little bits of a  
bunch of premonitions.  
  
PIPER  
Well, what did you see?  
  
PHOEBE  
Everything happened so fast...I'm not sure what I saw. I saw you  
guys, and I think I saw Cole.  
  
PAIGE  
Cole?  
  
PIPER  
You don't think he's come back, do you?  
  
PHOEBE  
I don't think so.  
(then)  
I don't know.  
  
Overwhelmed, Phoebe buries her face in her hands, and Piper and Paige share a concerned look.  
  
PIPER  
Look, it's getting late. Why don't...  
  
Piper places a hand on Phoebe's arm and she jolts as she is thrown into a premonition.  
  
INT. P3 - OFFICE - DAY - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
Piper sits across from a Hispanic man in his early thirties, JAVIER, and is telling him as sympathetically as she can that she has to fire him. Javier looks upset, but is taking the news well.  
  
IN THE ATTIC Phoebe opens her eyes.  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe?  
  
PAIGE  
Was that another premonition?  
  
PHOEBE  
Yeah. I think I saw Piper firing that guy.  
  
PAIGE  
Javier?  
  
PHOEBE  
Uh huh.  
  
PIPER  
(beat)  
And?  
  
PHOEBE  
And...that's it.  
  
Paige moves and her leg accidentally brushes Phoebe's, throwing her into a premonition.  
  
INT. OFFICE - DAY - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
An INTERVIEWER, a man in a business suit sitting behind a desk, is questioning Paige.  
  
IN THE ATTIC Phoebe emerges from her premonition.  
  
PHOEBE  
(to Paige)  
Okay, and I think I just saw you at some sort of interview.  
  
PAIGE  
I have a job interview tomorrow. Well, was I in any danger? Is  
the guy who's interviewing me a demon or something?  
  
PHOEBE  
No. The interview didn't seem to be going too well, but besides  
that...  
  
Phoebe jumps as she is thrown into yet another premonition.  
  
INT. MANOR - KITCHEN - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
Paige stands at the stove making tea.  
  
IN THE ATTIC Phoebe emerges from her premonition.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
(to Paige)  
Okay, I saw you making tea.  
  
PAIGE  
This is weird. Aren't your premonitions usually demon-related or  
at least impending danger-related?  
  
Phoebe nods.  
  
PIPER  
Well, when you first got your powers, sometimes you would have  
visions of things that had nothing to do with demon stuff.  
  
PHOEBE  
Yeah, but those premonitions usually allowed me to help someone.  
I don't see how helpful it is for you to know you're going to  
fire your assistant manager and for Paige to know she's going to  
make tea.  
  
PAIGE  
And apparently blow my interview.  
  
PIPER  
(to Phoebe)  
Nothing you've seen seems to be life-threatening does it?  
  
PHOEBE  
No.  
  
PIPER  
Then why don't you get some rest and we'll try to figure things  
out in the morning. Maybe you're just tired.  
  
Phoebe agrees and as she stands she touches both Piper and Paige, which throws her into another premonition.  
  
FLASHCUT: Episode 21, year 4 - Piper tells Paige that she might not be able to have children.  
  
IN THE ATTIC Phoebe emerges from her premonition, confused and a bit overwhelmed by what she saw. Before her sisters can ask questions, she stands and walks toward the attic door.  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, was that another...  
  
PHOEBE  
Yeah. It wasn't important. Good night.  
  
Phoebe leaves.  
  
PIPER  
Good night.  
  
PAIGE  
What was that about?  
  
Piper shrugs and begins to clean up the potion supplies on the table. Paige gets up to help her. Piper looks at the Book of Shadows, which is open to the entry about the tea ceremony Paige and Phoebe had performed.  
  
PIPER  
You don't think this has anything to do with her powers going  
wonky do you?  
  
PAIGE  
I don't think so. I mean we both performed the ceremony. We all  
drank the tea and..."Book of Shadows."  
  
The Book ORBS into Paige's arms.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
My powers don't seem to have been affected. How 'bout you?  
  
PIPER  
I don't know.  
  
Piper tosses a coffee mug in the air and FREEZES it. She UNFREEZES it and catches the mug as it falls.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
They seem to be fine.  
  
Piper continues to clean up the table while Paige places the Book of Shadows on its stand.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Phoebe's always had problems controlling her premonitions. It's  
probably nothing serious.  
  
PAIGE  
Maybe if she would actually practice her powers she wouldn't  
have as much trouble controlling them.  
  
PIPER  
Paige...  
  
PAIGE  
All I'm saying is that I was a witch for less than a year and I  
learned to control my orbing. You've mastered your exploding  
power. And she's had that power for, what? Five years now and  
she still has trouble calling premonitions.  
  
Piper just looks at Paige, refusing to comment.  
  
PIPER  
If Phoebe's still having problems in the morning, we'll call  
Chris and see if he knows what might be happening to her power.  
  
PAIGE  
Chris?  
  
PIPER  
Chris.  
(beat)  
He is our whitelighter now, you know.  
  
PAIGE  
That doesn't mean I trust him.  
  
PIPER  
Well, I don't really trust him either, but who else are we gonna  
ask?  
  
Piper and Paige silently wish that they could talk to Leo.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
I'm really tired. Do you mind taking the cups downstairs? I'll  
wash them in the morning.  
  
PAIGE  
Sure. Sleep well.  
  
PIPER  
Good night.  
  
Piper leaves and Paige watches her with concern.  
  
EXT. HOUSE – DAY - ESTABLISHING  
  
A beat to establish, then:  
  
INT. BEDROOM - DAY  
  
A WOMAN in her late twenties lays facedown on the floor, obviously dead, her eyes open and staring. Two very large male demons, known as THE POTESTAS, are rummaging through drawers and the closet. The room is in total disarray. POTESTAS #1 emerges from the closet.  
  
POTESTAS #1  
You find it?  
  
POTESTAS #2  
No. Nothing! She doesn't have it.  
  
POTESTAS #1  
So what now? If the witch didn't give it to her...  
  
POTESTAS #2  
If the witch didn't give it to her, there are still a hundred  
places it could be.  
  
POTESTAS #1  
We can try another locater spell...  
  
POTESTAS #2  
We've tried every variation we know. The witch is protecting it  
somehow.  
  
MAN (O.S.)  
Lisa, are you home?  
  
The Potestas look toward the bedroom door. ANGLE on the door as a man in his twenties enters.  
  
MAN  
Lisa, do you...  
  
He stops short when he sees the demons and the woman lying on the floor.  
  
MAN  
Oh god.  
  
Without hesitation Potestas #1 launches an ENERGY BALL at the man, which strikes him. With a yell of pain, the man falls backwards into the hallway, dead.  
  
POTESTAS #1  
I think it's time we pay the witch another visit.  
  
POTESTAS #2 nods in agreement and both demons DEMATERIALIZE.  
  
EXT. P3 – DAY - ESTABLISHING  
  
A beat to establish, then:  
  
INT. P3 - OFFICE - DAY  
  
Piper sits next to Javier, telling him as sympathetically as possible that she is firing him--the same scene Phoebe saw in her premonition.  
  
PIPER  
I'm really sorry. I know that you've been having a difficult  
time recently, but...  
  
JAVIER  
I understand, Piper. If I were in your position, I would fire me  
too.  
  
PIPER  
I'm so sorry.  
  
JAVIER  
Well, I guess I'll see you around.  
  
Javier leaves. Piper sighs, looking and feeling guilty. After a moment Paige appears in the doorway.  
  
PAIGE  
Hey.  
  
PIPER  
Hi.  
  
PAIGE  
I ran into Javier. Did you...  
  
PIPER  
Yeah. Sometimes being the boss sucks.  
  
Paige sits next to Piper.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
So how was your interview?  
  
PAIGE  
Not very good. Just like Phoebe predicted.  
  
PIPER  
I'm sorry.  
  
PAIGE  
It's okay. The guy who interviewed me seemed like a jerk anyway.  
  
She notices something on the floor, a man's wallet, and she picks it up.  
  
PAIGE  
Someone dropped his wallet.  
  
She looks for a driver's license inside.  
  
PAIGE  
It's Javier's.  
  
PIPER  
Oh, do you mind getting it back to him? I don't know if I can  
handle seeing him again today. I feel guilty enough all ready.  
  
PAIGE  
Chicken.  
  
PIPER  
I know.  
  
Paige puts the wallet in her purse.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Speaking of Phoebe, how was she this morning?  
  
PAIGE  
Her power's still on hyper drive. While I was making breakfast  
she foresaw that the teapot would whistle, we would run out of  
milk, and--get this--my bagel would actually pop out of the  
toaster. And amazingly no demons attacked trying to steal the  
milk, the tea or my bagel. I wouldn't have been surprised if  
they had though. It was blueberry.  
  
PIPER  
What do you think this could be? A power progression?  
  
PAIGE  
Her power doesn't seem to be progressing, just getting weirder.  
What triggers her premonitions does seem to be changing though.  
Most of the premonitions she had this morning were caused by  
sounds instead of her touching something.  
  
PIPER  
Did you try looking in the Book of Shadows for information about  
power progressions?  
  
PAIGE  
I looked last night and Phoebe looked this morning but none of  
the information was anything we didn't all ready know.  
  
PIPER  
(choosing her words carefully)  
Well, I guess when we get home we can call for Chris and see if  
he knows what might be going on.  
  
PAIGE  
Okay.  
(beat)  
It's okay to miss him, you know.  
  
PIPER  
Miss who?  
  
PAIGE  
Leo. It's okay for you to miss him.  
  
PIPER  
(beat)  
How can it be okay? He's off trying to be a force of good in the  
universe and I'm upset that he's not here to be with Wyatt or to  
hug me when I've had a bad day or to... I feel like I'm being  
selfish when I miss him.  
  
PAIGE  
You miss your husband. You miss the father of your son. I don't  
think that's being selfish.  
  
Paige places a reassuring hand on her sister's knee.  
  
INT. MANOR - PHOEBE'S BEDROOM - EVENING  
  
WYATT, tired from playing with the toys strewn in front of him, is laying back again pillows on Phoebe's bed. Phoebe is sitting on the bed flipping through the Book of Shadows. The baby makes a noise that draws her attention. Phoebe starts to play Peek-A-Boo with her nephew, but Wyatt only yawns in response.  
  
PHOEBE  
Are you getting sleepy, little guy? Let's get you to bed then.  
  
She picks him up and receives a premonition.  
  
EXT. FIELD - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
The vision is very hazy and indistinct. A man, his features blurred, is running in the blue light of the night. His breathing is audible as well as the sound of his feet hitting the ground.  
  
IN PHOEBE'S BEDROOM Phoebe emerges from her premonition, aware that that premonition felt important, unlike most of the premonitions she has had today. Standing, she takes the baby into...  
  
INT. THE NURSERY - CONTINUOUS  
  
Phoebe places Wyatt in his bassinet, tucking a blanket around him. She comes out of the nursery into...  
  
INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
Phoebe sees that Piper has left a jacket on her bed. She picks up the jacket to hang it up and receives a premonition.  
  
FLASHCUT: Episode 20, year 4 - Piper, drunk, tells Leo that she let Cole destroy Phoebe.  
  
IN PIPER'S BEDROOM Phoebe emerges from her premonition and, overwhelmed by her sister's pain, sits on the bed, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
PIPER (O.S.)  
Phoebe!  
  
Brushing the tears from her eyes, Phoebe hurries out of Piper's bedroom.  
  
INT. FOYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
Piper and Paige are starting to climb the stairs as Phoebe comes down the stairs.  
  
PHOEBE  
Hey, guys.  
  
PIPER  
Hey. How's Wyatt...  
(noticing the redness of Phoebe's eyes)  
Are you okay?  
  
PHOEBE  
Yeah. I'm fine. And so's the baby. I just put him down to sleep.  
  
PIPER  
Oh. So Paige and I were thinking that if your powers are still  
acting funny we could try calling for Chris and see if he knows  
anything.  
  
PHOEBE  
Fine with me. The sooner my ears stop ringing, the better.  
  
PIPER  
Okay.  
  
The sisters trade uneasy glances.  
  
PAIGE  
So I guess we just...  
  
PHOEBE  
Chris!  
  
PAIGE  
Do that.  
  
CHRIS ORBS IN. He looks at them expectantly.  
  
CHRIS  
Yeah?  
  
PHOEBE  
"Yeah"?  
  
PAIGE  
Well, "hello" to you too.  
  
CHRIS  
(mockingly)  
My apologies. Good evening, ladies. How may I be of service?  
  
PIPER  
Something's wrong with Phoebe's powers.  
  
CHRIS  
Wrong?  
  
PHOEBE  
I keep getting all of these premonitions about...stuff that's  
not important. I mean, I'm seeing what Paige had for lunch and  
that Piper is about to change her clothes. I swear I've had  
fifty premonitions like those just today.  
  
CHRIS  
(beat)  
So?  
  
PAIGE  
What do you mean, "so"?  
  
CHRIS  
I mean, it doesn't sound like there's anything wrong with her  
powers to me. (to Phoebe) Your gift is to see visions of the  
past and future...  
  
PHOEBE  
Visions that help us to slay demons and save innocents, not to  
tell Piper that her new top won't look good with her burgundy  
pants.  
(to Piper)  
Sorry, honey.  
  
Chris shrugs his indifference.  
  
PIPER  
I thought whitelighters were supposed to guide.  
  
CHRIS  
Yes, guide--not coddle. You are the Charmed Ones. You should  
have a handle on your powers by now.  
  
PHOEBE  
I don't think you understand. There has to be something wrong  
with my powers because I'm getting premonitions off of  
everything. And some of these premonitions I really didn't need  
to see. A girl only wants to know so much about her sisters'  
love lives, if you know what I mean.  
  
Paige glares at Phoebe and Piper turns a little red.  
  
CHRIS  
Just because your powers aren't acting like they do normally  
doesn't mean there is anything wrong with them. A witch's powers  
are closely tied to her emotional state. Just like your body  
will respond to different emotions, so will your powers. And if  
you pay attention to them, your powers will help you realize  
what's troubling you and help you find your balance.  
(to Piper)  
Is that enough guidance for you?  
  
PIPER  
Yes, thank you. Now if you would please check with the Elders to  
make sure this is an all natural and not a supernatural thing.  
  
CHRIS  
The Elders?  
  
PIPER  
Yes, the Elders. Cranky, controlling, long robes...  
  
CHRIS  
Why do you want me to ask them? They're not going to know  
anything and if they do they're not going to tell me...  
  
PIPER  
Would you please just check with them?  
  
CHRIS  
Fine. I'll ask them. But I'm telling you, they won't know  
anything.  
  
PIPER  
Humor me.  
  
Chris ORBS OUT.  
  
PAIGE  
I can't decide if I kinda like that guy or if I just find him  
really obnoxious.  
  
Piper starts climbing the stairs.  
  
PIPER  
I'm going to go...well, you all ready know.  
  
PHOEBE  
Paige, did you have time to pick up my prescription from the  
drugstore?  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah, it's in my purse.  
  
Paige opens her purse and starts rummaging through it. She finds Javier's wallet.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
Oh, I almost forgot. Javier will probably be needing this.  
  
Phoebe gasps as she receives a premonition.  
  
INT. JAVIER'S APARTMENT - EVENING - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
Javier is being attacked by the Potestas. One of the demons throws an ENERGY BALL at Javier, which he ducks. Then he manages to throw a potion at the demons, but it explodes in a harmless puff of smoke.  
  
IN THE FOYER Phoebe opens her eyes as the premonition ends.  
  
PHOEBE  
Now that's a premonition I'm used to. Piper!  
  
PAIGE  
What did you see?  
  
Piper comes bounding down the stairs.  
  
PIPER  
What is it? What?  
  
PHOEBE  
Your assistant manager...  
  
PAIGE  
Javier?  
  
PHOEBE  
I just saw him being attacked by demons. Very, very big demons.  
  
PIPER  
Could you tell where they were?  
  
PHOEBE  
It looked like an apartment. But there's more--I think Javier is  
a witch.  
  
PAIGE  
Really? A witch?  
  
PIPER  
But he always seemed so...  
  
PHOEBE  
Normal?  
  
PAIGE  
When was the attack happening?  
  
PHOEBE  
I'm not sure. It was dark, but not too dark. Kind of like it  
is...now.  
  
PIPER  
You stay with Wyatt. Paige and I will orb over to his apartment.  
Let's just hope our powers will be enough if these demons  
attack.  
  
Piper takes Paige's arm and they ORB OUT to...  
  
INT. HALLWAY - EVENING  
  
Piper and Paige ORB IN. Paige opens Javier's wallet and glances at his driver's license.  
  
PAIGE  
This one's his.  
  
She indicates an apartment door, on which she knocks. After a moment, Javier opens the door cautiously, looking weary and nervous.  
  
JAVIER  
Paige.  
  
He opens the door wider.  
  
JAVIER (cont'd)  
Piper. What are you doing here?  
  
PAIGE  
You left your wallet at the club.  
  
PIPER  
And there's something else we want to talk to you about.  
  
Paige tosses Javier his wallet and Piper FREEZES it in midair. At first Javier's face registers surprise, but he quickly understands. He takes his wallet from where Piper had suspended it.  
  
JAVIER  
What do you need?  
  
PIPER  
We don't need anything. We want to help you. Our sister, she has  
premonitions and she had a vision of you being attacked by  
demons.  
  
ANGLE on Javier as the Potestas MATERIALIZE in his apartment behind him.  
  
PAIGE  
Like those.  
  
Potestas #1 raises his arm to launch an energy ball at Javier.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
Look out!  
  
Paige tackles Javier to the ground, throwing them both backwards into...  
  
INT. JAVIER'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS  
  
Piper tries to blow up Potestas #1, but only succeeds in knocking him backwards. Potestas #2 throws an ENERGY BALL at Piper but she manages to FREEZE it and/or BLOW IT UP before it can hit her. Potestas #2 launches another ENERGY BALL, but Paige, having picked herself up from the floor, calls for it and redirects it back at the demon. Potestas #2 catches the ENERGY BALL in his hand and snuffs it out. Potestas #1 rises to his feet.  
  
PIPER  
Paige...  
  
PAIGE  
Right.  
  
Grabbing both Piper and Javier, Paige ORBS OUT. The Potestas exchange looks before DEMATERIALIZING.  
  
END OF ACT I 


	3. Act II

INT. MANOR - FOYER - NIGHT  
  
Paige ORBS IN with Piper and Javier, who doubles over from the sensation caused by the orbing.  
  
PAIGE  
You okay?  
  
PIPER  
(to Javier)  
Take deep breaths. Orbing always feels funny the first couple of  
times. Do you want to sit down?  
  
JAVIER  
No, I'm all right.  
(to Paige)  
Are you a whitelighter?  
  
PAIGE  
Kinda, but not really.  
(then)  
I'm a witch.  
  
PIPER  
It's kind of a complicated story that we don't really have time  
for if we want to keep you safe from those guys.  
  
PAIGE  
Book of Shadows?  
  
PIPER  
We'll try to figure out who these demons are and what they want.  
  
Piper and Paige head for the stairs.  
  
JAVIER  
I know who they are.  
  
INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Phoebe sits in a rocking chair rocking Wyatt, who is fussing.  
  
PHOEBE  
What's the matter, little guy? Why won't you settle down?  
  
She receives a premonition.  
  
EXT. FIELD - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
The premonition is the same one she had before. The vision is still hazy and indistinct, but less so. A man, his features still blurred, is running. His breathing, as well as the sound of his feet hitting the ground, is audible. His cry is heard before an unseen foe attacks him.  
  
IN PIPER'S BEDROOM Phoebe looks at her nephew, as if he could tell her what her elusive visions meant.  
  
PHOEBE  
What are you trying to tell me?  
  
PAIGE (O.S.)  
Phoebe!  
  
PHOEBE  
In here!  
  
Piper, Paige and Javier enter the room.  
  
PIPER  
(about Wyatt)  
What's the matter?  
  
PHOEBE  
He's a little fussy.  
  
Piper takes her son from Phoebe, who stands.  
  
PAIGE  
Phoebe, this is Javier. Javier, Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE  
It's nice to meet you.  
  
As Phoebe shakes Javier's extended hand, she receives a premonition.  
  
INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
Javier is kneeling on the ground, holding the limp, dead body of his cousin, ANA, a young woman in her twenties, in his arms.  
  
IN PIPER'S BEDROOM Phoebe opens her eyes, caught off guard by the pain she felt from her premonition.  
  
JAVIER  
Are you okay?  
  
PHOEBE  
I'm fine.  
  
PIPER  
(to Javier)  
And Mr. Fussy here is Wyatt.  
(to Wyatt)  
Wyatt, look at Javier. Look. He's mommy's friend.  
  
Wyatt's attention is drawn to Javier and he begins to settle down.  
  
PAIGE  
Gotta love the distraction technique.  
  
PIPER  
Works almost every time.  
  
PHOEBE  
So did you get the bad guys?  
  
PAIGE  
Not quite.  
  
PIPER  
These guys had some serious firepower. Our best option was to  
get the hell out of there.  
  
JAVIER  
That might not be a bad idea. Now that they've seen you with me,  
you could be in danger too.  
  
PAIGE  
Who are those guys? Why are they after you?  
  
Javier considers for a moment before speaking.  
  
JAVIER  
They're called the Potestas. They're a special task force for  
the Brotherhood of the Thorn, which is a group...  
  
PHOEBE  
Yeah, we've dealt with the Brotherhood before.  
  
PAIGE  
Uh, I haven't.  
  
PIPER  
It's an elite group of demons chosen by the Source--when there  
was one. They try to gain a foothold in our world by  
infiltrating businesses.  
(to Javier)  
Why is the Brotherhood after you?  
  
JAVIER  
Because about three weeks ago I took something from them. The  
Tempore--it's an object used to create brief temporal folds. You  
see, since the Source was vanquished and the Underworld is  
without a leader, the Brotherhood feels that, because they were  
handpicked by the Source, they have the right to rule. But they  
lack the power to enforce that rule. So, they went searching for  
the Tempore so that they could call forth the Grimoire from the  
time and place it was lost.  
  
PAIGE  
So they could perform the coronation and grant the powers of the  
Source to one of their own.  
  
PIPER  
(to Javier)  
How do you know all of this?  
  
JAVIER  
I had a friend... My cousin--she was on the inside.  
  
PHOEBE  
Is she a demon?  
  
JAVIER  
No, she was a witch. She wasn't a member of the Brotherhood. She  
just worked in the company they had taken over.  
  
PAIGE  
So she helped you steal the Tempore.  
  
JAVIER  
We were going to destroy it, but we didn't have enough power so  
I hid it. Eventually the Brotherhood figured out who had taken  
it and they sent the Potestas after her. When they realized she  
didn't know where it was...  
  
Overcome by his grief, he pauses.  
  
PHOEBE  
They killed her, didn't they?  
  
JAVIER  
And then they came after me. But because I'm the only person who  
knows where the Tempore is, instead of killing me they decided  
to make me suffer. They killed my cousin, and then they killed  
my father...to get to me. These demons are ruthless. They will  
kill whoever they have to kill to get what they are looking for.  
  
PIPER  
(beat)  
Paige.  
  
PAIGE  
What?  
  
PIPER  
Take Wyatt over to Darryl's. Ask Sheila if she can take care of  
him for a while. Tell her it's an emergency.  
  
Piper hands her son to Paige.  
  
PAIGE  
Okay, but...  
  
PIPER  
Please. I don't want to take any chances.  
  
Paige ORBS OUT.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
(to Javier)  
Do you know how to vanquish these guys?  
  
JAVIER  
No. They're too powerful.  
  
PIPER  
Okay. Then I'll go check our Book of Shadows and see if it has  
anything useful.  
  
Piper starts to leave but hesitates. She hugs Javier.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
I am so sorry.  
  
She leaves.  
  
PHOEBE  
I'm sorry about your father...and your cousin.  
  
Javier nods.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
Was your father a witch too?  
  
JAVIER  
No. My mother was a witch, and she died when I was very young so  
I'm the only witch in my family. But my father was always really  
great about it.  
  
PHOEBE  
I'm sure he would be proud of what you're doing then.  
  
JAVIER  
Maybe. But it's still my fault that he died.  
  
PHOEBE  
No, you can't blame yourself. You were trying to do what was  
right.  
  
JAVIER  
What do I say to my sisters--that it's okay that he died because  
I'm fighting to protect the greater good? It wasn't his fight to  
die for. It wasn't even his fight to begin with.  
  
Phoebe receives a premonition.  
  
FLASHCUT: episode 16, year 4 - Cole tortures Paige in the attic.  
  
IN PIPER'S BEDROOM Phoebe emerges from her premonition, confused and overwhelmed.  
  
PHOEBE  
Why don't you go upstairs to the attic. That's where the Book of  
Shadows is. I have to...Excuse me.  
  
Phoebe leaves hastily and crosses the hall to...  
  
INT. PHOEBE'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
As she closes the door, Phoebe is hit with another premonition.  
  
FLASHCUT: episode 20, year 4 - Paige being hit by Cole's fireball; episode 17, year 4 - Piper being stabbed by Rick; episode 19, year 4 - Phoebe telling Paige to "screw the power of three".  
  
Her back pressed to the wall, slowly Phoebe slides to the floor as her premonitions overwhelm her.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT  
  
Piper and Javier are standing by the Book of Shadows, which is open to the entry about the Potestas. Paige enters.  
  
PAIGE  
Wyatt is safe with Sheila and Darryl. I just took some of his  
stuff over there.  
  
PIPER  
Thank you. Until all of this is over, I'll feel better if he's  
somewhere else.  
  
PAIGE  
Did you find anything in the Book about the Potestas?  
  
PIPER  
Not really. It pretty much says what Javier all ready told us.  
  
PAIGE  
Does it mention how to vanquish them?  
  
PIPER  
With a potion made of their flesh, which unfortunately we don't  
happen to have.  
(to Javier)  
You didn't ever stab one of them, did you?  
  
JAVIER  
No, sorry.  
  
PAIGE  
Can't we get some of their flesh?  
  
PIPER  
Well, since the flesh is attached to the demons, getting it  
would require confronting them again and I'm not exactly  
thrilled with that plan.  
(then, as she has an idea)  
Wait a minute. Where's Phoebe?  
  
INT. PHOEBE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
Phoebe is still sitting on the floor, her eyes wet with tears. A knock sounds on her door.  
  
PIPER (O.S.)  
Phoebe?  
  
Trying to collect herself, Phoebe stands and opens the door. Piper, Paige and Javier are standing outside.  
  
PIPER  
Ah. There you are. When we faced the Brotherhood before, do you  
remember what we used to vanquish them?  
  
PHOEBE  
I think it was a potion.  
  
PIPER  
Right, but didn't we use the Belthazor flesh we had to make it?  
  
PHOEBE  
Um, maybe. I think so.  
  
PIPER  
Ah ha!  
  
Piper dashes off down the hall, heading for the stairs.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Phoebe)  
Okay, did she eat the entire container of cappuccino ice cream  
while I was gone?  
  
Paige, Phoebe and Javier trail in Piper's wake into the...  
  
INT. KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS  
  
Piper is rummaging through the freezer when Paige, Phoebe, and Javier enter.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
Geez, she was never this crazy when she had cravings while she  
was pregnant.  
  
PIPER  
I'm looking for Belthazor flesh.  
  
PAIGE  
(to Phoebe)  
Her cravings were never this weird either.  
(to Piper)  
Wait a second. You keep a piece of Cole's flesh in the freezer?  
Ew.  
  
PIPER  
Well, we used to. Hopefully we still have it, because it could  
save us from getting really killed trying to get a piece of  
flesh from the Potestas for a vanquishing potion.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper, you're a genius.  
  
PAIGE  
Why is she a genius?  
  
PHOEBE  
When a demon joins the Brotherhood, he is required to take a  
blood oath, which means all of the members of the Brotherhood  
are linked through their blood. So a potion made from the flesh  
of one member will kill any member. And Cole was a member.  
  
PAIGE  
Piper, you are a genius.  
  
PIPER  
I'm only a genius if we still have the flesh and I'm not seeing  
it.  
  
Phoebe receives a premonition.  
  
PHOEBE  
Wait. Uh oh. Wasn't it in a clear, plastic container?  
  
PIPER  
Yeah.  
  
PHOEBE  
(gesturing)  
About this big?  
  
PIPER  
Uh huh.  
  
PHOEBE  
I think I just saw Paige throw it away when she was cleaning out  
the refrigerator.  
  
Piper sighs in resignation and closes the freezer.  
  
PAIGE  
Sorry.  
  
PIPER  
It's okay. It's not like it was labeled or anything. How would  
you know not to throw away the foul-smelling piece of flesh?  
  
JAVIER  
Couldn't we find another member of the Brotherhood to get the  
flesh from?  
  
PAIGE  
Maybe a little demon who's cuddlier than the Potestas--one that  
our powers actually work on.  
  
PIPER  
It's not a bad idea, but how will we find one?  
  
JAVIER  
Well, right now their headquarters is in the Initech building,  
but I don't think you would want to face all of them.  
  
PAIGE  
We could try scrying, but there would be no way for us to tell  
how powerful the demon is.  
  
Phoebe receives a premonition.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
The Potestas attack Javier's sister ANGELA, a woman in her early thirties.  
  
IN THE KITCHEN Phoebe opens her eyes as the premonition ends.  
  
PHOEBE  
The Potestas. I saw them attacking a woman.  
  
JAVIER  
It's probably someone connected to me. What did she look like?  
  
PHOEBE  
Uh, she had dark hair...  
  
PAIGE  
What about your girlfriend?  
  
JAVIER  
No, I sent Lisa to stay with her brother after they killed my  
father. I doubt they would find her.  
  
PHOEBE  
Oh. She had a mole on her left cheek.  
  
Javier pulls out his wallet and opens it to a photo of him and his sister.  
  
JAVIER  
Is this her?  
  
PHOEBE  
Yes.  
  
JAVIER  
It's my sister Angela.  
  
PIPER  
Okay. If we're going to do this, we'd better make it count.  
(to Paige)  
You ready to slice a little flesh?  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
The scene from Phoebe's premonition is playing out--the Potestas are attacking Angela, who is screaming for help. Paige, Piper and Phoebe ORB IN. Piper unleashes her exploding power on Potestas #2 who is knocked backwards. Phoebe lands a kick on Potestas #1's face, which sends him backwards as well. With a smirk, Potestas #1 DEMATERIALIZES. Paige helps Angela stand.  
  
PAIGE  
We're friends of Javier's. We're here to help you.  
  
Paige ORBS OUT with Angela. Potestas #2 stands and launches an ENERGY BALL, which splits into two, at Piper and Phoebe, but Piper FREEZES them.  
  
POTESTAS #2  
Witches.  
  
PIPER  
Demon.  
  
Paige ORBS IN behind Potestas #2 and takes a swipe at him with a knife, but Potestas #2 DEMATERIALIZES and Paige ends up swinging at air. The sisters wait for a moment.  
  
PIPER  
Where did he go? Why isn't he attacking us?  
  
PHOEBE  
Where did his partner go? He disappeared right after we got  
here.  
  
PAIGE  
Did they go after Angela?  
  
Phoebe receives a premonition.  
  
INT. MANOR - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
The Potestas are attacking Javier.  
  
IN ANGELA'S LIVING ROOM Phoebe's premonition ends.  
  
PHOEBE  
Oh no. Javier.  
  
INT. MANOR - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe ORB IN.  
  
PIPER  
No!  
  
The Potestas kneel beside an unconscious Javier. They both place a hand on Javier, and all three DEMATERIALIZE.  
  
END OF ACT II 


	4. Act III

INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT  
  
Phoebe is seated on the loveseat, rubbing her temples while Piper paces anxiously. Paige is standing at a table scrying and the crystal drops on the map.  
  
PAIGE  
He's alive.  
  
PIPER  
Thank god.  
  
PAIGE  
Looks like they took him back to their headquarters.  
  
PIPER  
Great. Dammit! We shouldn't have left him alone.  
  
PAIGE  
How are we going to get him out of there?  
  
Phoebe isn't really paying attention to what her sisters are doing. She's distracted by her premonitions.  
  
FLASHCUT: episode 9, year 5 - Paige dying from darklighter poison.  
  
IN THE ATTIC Piper and Paige continue their conversation, oblivious to Phoebe's turmoil.  
  
PAIGE  
Ambushing their headquarters might not be that bad of a plan if  
we had a vanquishing potion that could kill all of them.  
  
PIPER  
But how in the hell are we going to get a piece of flesh to make  
it? Now that the Potestas have Javier we can't even count on  
getting it from them.  
  
PAIGE  
Are you sure your powers won't work on members of the  
Brotherhood?  
  
PIPER  
They might work on some, but the potion is the only sure way to  
vanquish them.  
  
Phoebe still isn't paying attention as she receives another premonition.  
  
FLASHCUT: episode 1, year 4 - Piper crying at Prue's funeral.  
  
IN THE ATTIC as her premonition ends, Phoebe stands and walks toward the attic door, determined that distancing herself from her sisters will stop the premonitions that are causing her so much pain.  
  
PAIGE  
Phoebe, where are you going?  
  
PIPER  
We need to come up with a plan to save Javier.  
  
PHOEBE  
I'm sorry, you guys, but I can't.  
  
She hurries out of the attic. Piper and Paige share a look before following her into...  
  
INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
Piper and Paige come down the attic stairs, chasing Phoebe.  
  
PAIGE  
You can't?  
  
PIPER  
What do you mean you can't?  
  
PHOEBE  
I can't help you guys. I can't be around you guys. I just can't  
do this.  
  
Phoebe moves toward her bedroom door, but Piper and Paige are blocking her way.  
  
PAIGE  
Can't do what? Our jobs?  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, if we don't do something Javier could die.  
  
PHOEBE  
I know. I know that. I just...  
  
She puts a hand to her forehead as she receives another premonition.  
  
FLASHCUT: episode 18, year 4 - Cole standing over an unconscious Paige with a fireball.  
  
IN THE HALLWAY Phoebe opens her eyes as the premonition ends.  
  
PHOEBE  
My power--I can't make it stop. I just keep seeing things and  
feeling things and I... I can't handle all of the pain.  
  
PIPER  
Look, I understand what you're going through. When my power grew  
and I started blowing things up, I didn't think I could handle  
it either. But running away from your powers isn't going to work  
because they're a part of you. Once I accepted that then I could  
start focusing on controlling my power, which is what you need  
to do. Especially now, when an innocent needs our help.  
  
PHOEBE  
No, this is different. I'm not afraid of hurting other people. I  
all ready feel their hurt.  
  
She receives another premonition.  
  
FLASHCUT: episode 7, year 5 - Piper doubles over and then sinks to the floor at a pain in her stomach.  
  
IN THE HALLWAY Phoebe's premonition ends and she bolts for the staircase.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
Which is why I can't be around you guys.  
  
Piper and Paige follow her again into...  
  
INT. FOYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
Phoebe comes down the stairs with Piper and Paige close behind.  
  
PIPER  
But if we're going to rescue Javier from the Brotherhood we're  
going to need the power of three. We need your help.  
  
PHOEBE  
I can't help you. Not right now.  
  
PAIGE  
So what else is new?  
  
Phoebe stops running away from her sisters and turns to face Paige.  
  
PHOEBE  
Excuse me?  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe, what I think Paige meant was...  
  
PHOEBE  
(to Paige)  
I have been busting my butt the past five years fighting evil.  
And you...  
  
PAIGE  
Well, in the two years I've known you, you've seemed to spend  
most of your time either making out with Cole or moping about  
him.  
  
PIPER  
Paige...  
  
PAIGE  
(to Phoebe)  
When it came time to actually fight evil, you wanted to just  
show up for the big vanquish and leave the rest of the work for  
me and Piper. Just like you're doing now.  
  
PHOEBE  
Well, you guys seem to want to handle things on your own.  
  
PIPER  
Wait a minute. You're blaming us for why you're never around to  
help when a witchy situation comes up? What were we supposed to  
do, Phoebe? We have a responsibility--one we couldn't just  
ignore while you were trying to get over Cole.  
  
PHOEBE  
Well, excuse me for needing a little time away from Magic after  
I had to vanquish my husband.  
  
PAIGE  
I am truly sorry about what happened with Cole. It was a crappy  
situation for you to go through. Sometimes being a witch tends  
to suck. But it's not just your life that can suck, Phoebe, it's  
all our lives. But we all have to deal with it and move on.  
  
PIPER  
(quietly)  
I lost my husband too.  
  
Phoebe doesn't seem to have a response. She receives a premonition.  
  
FLASHCUT: episode 7, year 5 - Phoebe stabs Paige, almost killing her.  
  
IN THE FOYER Phoebe looks at her sisters before hurrying past them to the staircase.  
  
PHOEBE  
I can't. I just can't.  
  
Piper and Paige exchange looks. Paige sighs in frustration.  
  
EXT. INITECH BUILDING – NIGHT - ESTABLISHING  
  
A beat to establish, then:  
  
INT. INITECH BUILDING - OFFICE - NIGHT  
  
The office is large and sparsely decorated. Javier is bound to a chair in the middle of the room. The Potestas have been torturing him, so he is weary and not very lucid.  
  
POTESTAS #1  
As much fun as this has been, we're not making any progress.  
  
POTESTAS #2  
Well then let's see what's inside.  
  
Potestas #2 approaches Javier, holding a hand above his head. The demon's hand begins to glow eerily.  
  
FLASHCUT: Javier is kneeling on the ground, holding the limp, dead body of his cousin, Ana in his arms.  
  
IN THE OFFICE Potestas #2 smiles and motions to Potestas #1, who also holds a hand above Javier's head. Both of their hands glow. Javier begins to hallucinate...  
  
INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT - JAVIER'S HALLUCINATION  
  
Javier seems confused for a moment before he realizes that two members of the Brotherhood are attacking Ana. He scrambles to pull a potion bottle out of his pocket, which he throws at the demons. It explodes and the demons are knocked backwards, rubbing their eyes from the flash of light. Javier kneels next to Ana, asking if she is okay. Ana weakly responds. Javier picks up the athame lying next to his cousin and swiftly approaches DEMON #1 who is still recovering from the potion as he stands. Javier stabs Demon #1 in the stomach and he is vanquished. DEMON #2 menaces toward Javier, but he throws another potion. Demon #2 staggers backwards, and Javier stabs him as well, vanquishing him. Ana begins to stir on the floor, so Javier rushes to her side.  
  
JAVIER  
Ana, are you all right? Should I try calling...  
  
ANA  
No, there's no time. I'll be okay.  
  
JAVIER  
No time?  
  
ANA  
They were after the Tempore. The Brotherhood knows that we stole  
it. It won't be long before more of them come looking for us.  
  
JAVIER  
Oh my god. We need to get you out of here. We can go get Lisa  
and find someplace to stay for a while.  
  
Javier helps Ana stand.  
  
ANA  
That's a good idea. But if we have to leave town, we should  
probably take the Tempore as well, just in case.  
  
JAVIER  
(hesitantly)  
Okay...  
  
ANA  
It won't take me long to pack. Why don't you go get Lisa, and  
I'll get the Tempore. Tell me...  
  
CUT TO: INT. INITECH BUILDING - OFFICE - NIGHT  
  
POTESTAS #2  
...Where it is.  
  
INT. MANOR - KITCHEN - NIGHT  
  
A potion explodes, a great cloud of smoke rising from the pot. Paige and Piper wait expectantly for a moment.  
  
PAIGE  
Well, that didn't work.  
  
PIPER  
Unless Javier's power is invisibility, I would say that's a big  
yep.  
  
PAIGE  
They must have some sort of barrier protecting their offices.  
That summoning spell should have worked.  
  
PIPER  
I guess since we can't get him out, we're going to have to go  
in. Seeing as the spell didn't work, discreetly orbing in is  
probably out of the question, huh?  
  
PAIGE  
Probably. But I think whether we can orb in or hop in on pogo  
sticks is actually the least pressing matter at the moment.  
Having a way to vanquish the demons that are holding Javier  
captive would be helpful.  
  
PIPER  
(beat)  
Chris!  
  
Chris ORBS IN.  
  
CHRIS  
Yeah?  
  
PIPER  
Do you know how to vanquish a group of demons called the  
Potestas?  
  
CHRIS  
The Potestas? They're part of the Brotherhood of the Thorn,  
aren't they?  
(off Piper's nod)  
They're upper-level demons. A potion made from their flesh  
should work.  
  
PIPER  
There's no other way?  
  
CHRIS  
Not that I know of.  
  
PAIGE  
I'll start scrying.  
  
Paige moves over to the table where a map and scrying crystal lie.  
  
CHRIS  
Scrying for what? What's the problem?  
  
PIPER  
We have an innocent who is trapped in the Brotherhood's  
headquarters. Paige is scrying for demons who are members so  
that we can get a piece of flesh to make a vanquishing potion.  
  
PAIGE  
Wait a second. Didn't Javier say that the Brotherhood wanted to  
use the Tempore to retrieve the Grimoire from the time and place  
that it was lost?  
  
PIPER  
Yeah.  
  
PAIGE  
So why don't we write a spell to do the same thing? To retrieve  
the Belthazor flesh I threw away from the time and place that it  
was lost.  
  
CHRIS  
You want to use a spell to create a temporal fold? That's...not  
a good idea. Temporal folds are tricky. If you perform the spell  
incorrectly, you could end up retrieving the wrong object--you  
could get Belthazor along with his flesh--or you could be  
relocated in time yourself.  
  
PIPER  
Why don't we use the Tempore then?  
  
CHRIS  
What?  
  
PAIGE  
We don't know where it is.  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe could find out. She could use her power to see where  
Javier hid it.  
  
PAIGE  
She can't help us remember?  
  
PIPER  
We can try talking to her again...  
  
CHRIS  
Wait. Why can't Phoebe help?  
  
INT. PHOEBE'S ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Phoebe is lying on her bed, curled into a semi-fetal position, her back to the door and to her sisters. A knock sounds on the door and Chris enters before Phoebe can answer. She lifts her head to see who her visitor is.  
  
PHOEBE  
What are you doing here?  
  
CHRIS  
Your sisters called for me to ask a question about the innocent  
they're trying to save. And I came up here to ask you why you're  
not doing the same thing.  
  
PHOEBE  
I can't. I can't be around them.  
  
CHRIS  
Why? What's wrong?  
  
PHOEBE  
Leave me alone. You don't care what's bothering me.  
  
CHRIS  
Well, you aren't talking to your sisters, who do care about you,  
so I'm all you've got.  
  
PHOEBE  
(beat)  
All of the premonitions I've been having--at first I was just  
seeing dumb stuff, like the teapot whistling. But now all I'm  
seeing are visions of people who are in pain. And every time I  
have a vision, I can feel that person's pain. So when I'm around  
my sisters, I keep having premonitions and I just can't bear  
feeling all of that pain anymore.  
  
CHRIS  
So you're going to cause more pain by not helping your sisters  
and letting an innocent die? But I guess that doesn't matter as  
long as you don't have to feel it.  
  
PHOEBE  
Just go away. I can't believe I even told you.  
  
CHRIS  
Fine. But I want you to think about something. You have all of  
these premonitions for a reason--to help other people. So  
instead of thinking about the pain you're feeling now, think  
about all of the pain your sisters must have felt.  
  
Chris ORBS OUT, leaving Phoebe alone in her room.  
  
INT. ATTIC - NIGHT  
  
Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows. Paige stands over a map scrying and the crystal drops.  
  
PAIGE  
Found one.  
  
PIPER  
Okay. We'll orb in and see what the situation is. If I can't  
freeze him, we get the hell out of there. It's too dangerous to  
try to slice and dice if I can't freeze him when it's just the  
two of us.  
  
Paige is distracted by something off screen. Piper follows Paige's gaze.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe is now standing near the door.  
  
PHOEBE  
Hey, guys. Um, I'm here to help. I realized that saving an  
innocent is more important than any physical discomfort I might  
feel.  
(beat)  
So, who are we attacking?  
  
PIPER  
Actually, we may not have to attack anyone now that you're here.  
Paige and I had an idea about using the Tempore to retrieve the  
Belthazor flesh.  
  
PAIGE  
But since we don't know where it is, we thought you could try to  
get a premonition to see where Javier hid it.  
  
Piper holds out the jacket Javier had been wearing earlier to Phoebe. Phoebe stares at the jacket for a moment, considering.  
  
PHOEBE  
Okay...  
  
Reluctantly, she takes the jacket and, holding it tightly, she begins to concentrate.  
  
INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
Javier weeps as he tries to tell the sisters what happened to his cousin.  
  
IN THE ATTIC Phoebe squirms uncomfortably.  
  
INT. INITECH BUILDING - OFFICE - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
Javier is bound to a chair in the middle of the room, weary and not very lucid--the same scene from before.  
  
IN THE ATTIC Phoebe drops the jacket, backing away from it as if it had burned her.  
  
PHOEBE  
I can't. I can't do it.  
  
Piper moves toward her sister, placing a consoling arm around her shoulders.  
  
PIPER  
Yes, you can. You can do this. All you have to do is the same  
thing you've been doing all these years, just in reverse.  
Instead of concentrating on calling a premonition, you need to  
concentrate on blocking out the premonitions you don't want to  
see.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper, I can't. If I touch that jacket--  
  
PIPER  
If you touch the jacket, you're going to get a premonition. You  
all ready know that. So focus on what you want to see.  
  
Paige picks up Javier's jacket from where Phoebe dropped it on the floor and holds it out to her sister.  
  
PAIGE  
You can do this.  
  
Hesitantly, Phoebe takes the jacket and closes her eyes to concentrate. After a moment she opens her eyes again.  
  
PHOEBE  
I know where it is.  
  
INT. KITCHEN - NIGHT  
  
Surrounded by ingredients, the Book of Shadows open to the entry with the Belthazor vanquish next to her, Piper is making a potion on the stove. The potion flames as she drops in a pig's foot. Phoebe is holding the Tempore, a small round object about five or six inches in diameter. Paige is sitting at the kitchen table drawing.  
  
PHOEBE  
(about the Tempore)  
I was expecting it to be bigger. This kind of reminds me of that  
box that Grams used to keep some of her junk jewelry in.  
Remember, she would let us play with it when we were little?  
  
PIPER  
I do remember. Would you add a cockleshell? They're right next  
to you.  
  
Phoebe tosses a cockleshell into the pot and the potion flames.  
  
PAIGE  
The "representation of the desired object" is finished.  
  
She displays the picture she has drawn of the Belthazor flesh in its container.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
How's the potion coming?  
  
PIPER  
Almost done. We just need to say a few words and then add the  
flesh when it...arrives.  
  
The sisters crowd around the Book of Shadows.  
  
PIPER, PAIGE and PHOEBE  
Sprits of air, forests and sea  
Set us of this demon free.  
Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell,  
Drive this evil back to hell!  
  
The potion flames, the flames reaching higher than the previous times.  
  
PIPER  
Let's do this.  
  
Piper flips to a marked page in the Book of Shadows--the entry for the Tempore.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Okay, drawing first, then the Tempore.  
  
Paige places her drawing on the kitchen floor and Phoebe places the Tempore on top of it. The sisters join hands in a circle with the Tempore in the center.  
  
PIPER, PAIGE and PHOEBE  
Object lost in the sands of time  
Before its use had ended  
From whence it vanished return it now  
So that all may be mended  
  
The Tempore opens, a blinding stream of white light issuing from it. After several seconds the light dies down. The Tempore has closed. The drawing has vanished and atop the Tempore sits the container of Belthazor flesh. Paige picks up the container.  
  
PAIGE  
Huh. It's still cold.  
  
POTESTAS #2 (O.S.)  
Thank you.  
  
Potestas #1 and #2 are now menacing nearby.  
  
POTESTAS #2 (cont'd)  
We've been waiting for someone to do that.  
  
END OF ACT III 


	5. Act IV

INT. MANOR - KITCHEN - NIGHT  
  
The Potestas lurk, waiting for the sisters to make a move. As Phoebe moves to kick Potestas #1, Piper lunges for the Tempore. Paige calls for the Belthazor flesh and directs it into the potion pot, which explodes. Potestas #2 launches an ENERGY BALL at Paige, but she ORBS OUT, ORBING IN by the potion pot. Paige grabs the pot and throws the entire contents at the demons. The potion hits the demons, along with everything else in the kitchen, but Potestas #1 and #2 are both vanquished. Phoebe, who had been battling with Potestas #1, is knocked backwards into Piper and both fall to the floor. Both of them have a good amount of potion soaked into their clothing and their hair.  
  
PAIGE  
Are you guys okay?  
  
PIPER  
Ew, ew, ew. Pig. Foot.  
  
Disgusted, she throws away the pig's foot that had landed in her lap. Paige gives Piper and Phoebe a hand in standing up.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
Thanks, Paige. That was very effective. But maybe next time you  
could try orbing the potion, just to save ourselves the cleanup.  
  
PAIGE  
Oh...Sorry.  
  
PHOEBE  
I have to say in the five years we've been fighting demons, this  
is the first time we've tried to vanquish our kitchen.  
  
PAIGE  
Well, there was that time when Piper vanquished the entire  
house.  
  
PIPER  
I did not vanquish the house. I simply...  
  
Piper notices that Paige looks like she just had an idea.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
What does that look mean?  
  
Paige starts rummaging in a cupboard full of pots and pans and pulls out a big pot.  
  
PAIGE  
Is this the biggest pot we have?  
  
PIPER  
Uh, no. I think I have a taller one somewhere.  
  
PAIGE  
Good. Find it. I think I just had an idea of how to rescue  
Javier.  
  
EXT. INITECH BUILDING – NIGHT - ESTABILISHING  
  
A beat to establish, then:  
  
INT. INITECH BUILDING - THE BROTHERHOOD'S HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT  
  
A demon, who looks like Potestas #2, but who is really Paige in disguise enters the offices, walking past an empty reception desk. The office is bustling with twenty or thirty demons; one of which nods at Potestas #2/Paige respectfully and Potestas #2/Paige tries to feign recognition. Potestas #2/Paige begins walking around the offices, trying to size up the situation, and pauses when noticing a tall plant in a planter. Taking a jar of potion from a pocket, Potestas #2/Paige quietly calls for the jar and it orbs into the planter. Potestas #2/Paige continues to walk around the office, walking behind Demon #1 who looks up from his work and sniffs the air suspiciously.  
  
INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
Piper and Paige stand in the hallway outside of the Brotherhood's headquarters. Phoebe has her eyes closed and is concentrating on the premonitions she is receiving.  
  
PIPER  
Can you see where she's putting the jars?  
  
PHOEBE  
Yeah.  
  
PIPER  
Oh, I hope this works.  
  
INT. OFFICE - NIGHT  
  
Javier is still tied to a chair, not really conscious but not unconscious. Potestas #2/Paige enters the room, closing the door quickly and rushing to Javier.  
  
POTESTAS #2/PAIGE  
Javier?  
  
Potestas #2/Paige glamours back into herself.  
  
PAIGE  
It's Paige. Can you hear me?  
  
Javier opens his eyes slowly.  
  
JAVIER  
Paige?  
  
Paige pulls at the rope that binds his hands, but they won't budge. So she calls for the rope, untying him.  
  
PAIGE  
We need to get you out of here. Can you stand up?  
  
Behind her the door opens and Demon #1 enters the room.  
  
DEMON #1  
Witch.  
  
Grabbing Javier's arm tightly, Paige and Javier ORB OUT.  
  
INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
Piper and Phoebe, who is holding a small potion bottle, wait anxiously. Paige and Javier ORB IN.  
  
PAIGE  
My cover's blown. I'm going to orb him to the manor.  
  
PIPER  
Paige...  
  
PAIGE  
I'll hurry.  
  
Paige and Javier ORB OUT. Demon #1 MATERIALIZES. Piper and Phoebe yelp in surprise, but Phoebe tosses the potion bottle at him. The potion bottle explodes and Demon #1 is vanquished.  
  
INT. THE BROTHERHOOD'S HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT  
  
The sound of Demon #1's dying scream alerts the other demons. DEMON #3 rushes out of the offices, but he soon comes flying back into the room, screaming as he is vanquished. Piper and Phoebe storm into the room. Several demons launch ENERGY BALLS toward the sisters, but Piper FREEZES the room, which freezes some demons, but not all of them. The demons that are not frozen realize their energy balls are and advance toward Piper and Phoebe. Phoebe kicks the closest demon.  
  
PHOEBE  
Piper.  
  
Piper takes a large jar of potion from the pocket of her jacket and (possibly in slow-mo) throws it up in the air. She BLOWS UP the jar, sending potion spraying across the entire office. Piper immediately turns and BLOWS UP the jar of potion that Paige hid in the planter, which sends more potion flying, vanquishing several demons.  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe!  
  
PHOEBE  
In the corner.  
  
Phoebe points to one of the corners of the office space. ANGLE on another jar of potion Paige planted as Piper BLOWS IT UP. Phoebe has been pelting demons with small bottles of potion as well.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
By the copier.  
  
Unable to see the jar, Piper just BLOWS UP a good portion of the copy area. Demons are being vanquished left and right. Some demons emerge from offices only to be hit by potion and are vanquished themselves. The potion finally stops flying and the only demons left are cowering behind doors, trying to shield themselves from the vanquishing potion. Piper produces another jar of potion from her jacket.  
  
PIPER  
We still have a lot left if any of you...  
  
The remaining demons DEMATERIALIZE. Both Piper and Phoebe are liberally spattered with potion. Phoebe wipes some potion off of Piper's jacket.  
  
PIPER (cont'd)  
The dry cleaner is going to love me this month.  
  
PHOEBE  
I think we need to do laundry tonight.  
  
ANGLE on Demon #2 who MATERIALIZES behind them, poised to attack. Paige ORBS IN.  
  
PAIGE  
Look out!  
  
Piper and Phoebe duck as Paige throws a small bottle of vanquishing potion at Demon #2, who is vanquished.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
You know, I think the Brotherhood needs to do away with that  
whole blood oath thing. It makes them way too easy to vanquish.  
  
Piper and Phoebe, sticky with potion, glare at their perfectly clean sister.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
What?  
  
Piper glances at Phoebe and then at the jar of potion that she holds in her hand. Piper starts to unscrew the lid.  
  
PIPER  
You know, it occurs to me, Paige, that Phoebe and I have ended  
up drenched with potion twice this evening, and your clothes  
don't seem to have a spot on them.  
  
Realizing what Piper intends to do Paige starts to back away.  
  
PAIGE  
Wait a second. No. If you do that, you guys are walking home.  
  
A beat then Piper clamps the lid back on the jar.  
  
PIPER  
Okay. Fine.  
  
PAIGE  
Okay then.  
  
Paige holds out her hands to her sisters. Piper takes one hand; Phoebe takes the other and with her free hand she grabs the loose lid from the potion jar and Piper dumps the potion on Paige's head.  
  
PAIGE (cont'd)  
You're paying for my dry cleaning bill.  
  
PIPER  
Well, you're helping me clean the kitchen.  
  
Paige, Piper, and Phoebe ORB OUT.  
  
INT. MANOR - LIVING ROOM - MORNING  
  
Piper, Paige, and Javier, who is holding Wyatt on his lap, are sitting on one couch and Phoebe is sitting by herself in a chair. Javier is playing with Wyatt.  
  
JAVIER  
Well, I guess I'd better get going.  
  
He hands Wyatt to Piper.  
  
PIPER  
Are you sure? You're welcome to stay a little longer.  
  
PAIGE  
Yeah, we'd hate for you to have to be alone right now.  
  
JAVIER  
I'd hate to inconvenience you more than I all ready have.  
  
PAIGE  
You're not inconveniencing us. I don't mind sleeping in with  
Piper. At least she doesn't kick like Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE  
Hey.  
  
JAVIER  
Well, thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I won't be alone.  
I'm moving in with my sister for a while, so I can spend some  
time with her and my niece. It seems like a minute ago she was  
his age.  
  
PIPER  
You know you have your job back, right?  
  
JAVIER  
I appreciate that too.  
(beat)  
Thank you for everything.  
  
PIPER  
We wish we could have done more.  
  
JAVIER  
(getting a little teary)  
Yeah. Well, I've really gotta go.  
  
He stands to leave and so does Paige.  
  
PAIGE  
I'll show you out.  
  
Javier says his goodbyes to Piper and Phoebe. He follows Paige into the...  
  
INT. FOYER - MORNING - CONTINUOUS  
  
Paige opens the front door. Javier pauses by her as he leaves.  
  
PAIGE  
See you around?  
  
JAVIER  
See you.  
  
He leaves and Paige closes the door behind him, looking more than a little pleased. She returns to the...  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM - MORNING - CONTINUOUS  
  
Piper is smiling knowingly at Paige.  
  
PIPER  
Someone have a little crush?  
  
PAIGE  
Maybe just a little.  
  
PIPER  
Mm hmm. So when I walked by your room earlier and saw you  
smelling your pillowcase you were just, what, making sure our  
fabric softener really is country breeze fresh?  
  
PAIGE  
I was...enjoying the feel of my own sheets after having been  
away from them for several days.  
(off Piper's look)  
So I'm twelve, okay?  
(beat)  
His hair smells like apples.  
  
PIPER  
(to Wyatt)  
Isn't Auntie Paige cute when she's twelve?  
  
PHOEBE  
Speaking of twelve, Piper, aren't you supposed to meet Sheila  
and Darryl at noon?  
  
PIPER  
Oh. You're right. I'd better get ready. Oh, and I told them we  
could baby-sit Michael tomorrow night so they could go out to  
dinner by themselves. I owe them about a decade of free  
babysitting for taking care of Wyatt.  
  
Piper stands and heads toward the stairs.  
  
PAIGE  
I think I'll go lay in my bed for a while.  
  
She heads off after Piper. After a moment, Phoebe follows them into the...  
  
INT. FOYER - MORNING - CONTINUOUS  
  
PHOEBE  
Uh, guys.  
  
Piper and Paige both turn to look at Phoebe.  
  
PHOEBE (cont'd)  
Listen, I know you both have kinda been giving me the cold  
shoulder the past couple of days and I can't say I don't deserve  
it. Do you remember how Chris said that because my powers were  
acting funny that they could be trying to tell me something?  
Well, I think I know what they were trying to tell me. You see,  
the reason I deserted you the other night was because I kept  
having visions of you guys and you were in pain. And I could  
feel your pain. But that's not the reason why I ran away from  
you. The reason was that I knew the pain that I was seeing and  
the pain that I was feeling was pain that I had caused you.  
  
PIPER  
Phoebe...  
  
PHOEBE  
No, Piper. I need to say this. I am so sorry. For everything.  
I'm sorry for what you went through because of my relationship  
with Cole. I feel guilty every day for putting my sisters lives,  
my nephew's life, in danger. But I realized that I never told  
you that. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of the times I wasn't  
there when I was supposed to be. I'm sorry for all the times I  
didn't know what was going on in your lives. But mostly I'm  
sorry for not being as good a sister to you as you've been to  
me.  
  
With tears in her eyes, Phoebe finds herself unable to speak any more. After a moment Piper hugs her sister. Phoebe invites Paige into their embrace. For several moments the sisters hug, Phoebe continuing to say her apologies. She leans down and kisses Wyatt on the head and receives a premonition.  
  
EXT. FIELD - NIGHT - PHOEBE'S PREMONITION  
  
The vision is the same vision she had twice before--a man is running and his breathing and the sound of his feet hitting the ground are audible. But this time, her vision becomes clear enough for Phoebe to recognize that LEO is the man she has seen in her premonitions and that he is definitely not Up There like he is supposed to be.  
  
IN THE FOYER as her premonition ends, Phoebe backs away from her sisters, stunned and confused.  
  
PHOEBE  
Leo?  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
END OF EPISODE 


End file.
